New Life
by angel-junkie
Summary: Second in the ‘We’re All Good’ series. And baby makes… four? ‘M’ for a reason, yo!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: New Life

SUMMERY: Second in the _'We're All Good'_ series. And baby makes… four? 'M' for a reason, yo!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own. Me pull bank job?

A/N1: Yes, I am still working on _Ten Years Time_. Don't stress.

A/N2: I know the last one wasn't very long, so this one is. I'm not sure what's going to happen after this story. I'm currently working on brand spanker, so this _might_ be it. Then again, I _might_ decide to make it into a trilogy. Depends on where I end this.

Oh, and again, it's before the Epilogue in _'Back For Good'_, but after _'Written In The Stars… And Snow'_.

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxx

Luke loved being with her like this. Snuggled up on their couch in their house. Sure, it was the house she had once shared with Rory, but Rory was living in New York now after getting a job at the _Times_. Her two years in Iowa had really paid off. Luke didn't even care that they were watching yet another Romantic Comedy. Just the fact that they were there, together, was enough for him.

He absentmindedly played with her hair while the couple on screen kissed and he felt her shift. He lowered his eyes from the TV and found her blue eyes gazing at him. "What?" he asked quietly, breaking the all important movie night rule; _No talking_.

She shook her head and smiled. "Its nothing." she mumbled and returned her focus to the TV.

He raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. He knew that she would talk eventually, probably when something mildly exciting was going to happen.

The movie continued and the on-screen couple broke up, just like Luke knew they would. He also knew that, after moping around and pining, they would get back together.

That was the way with these movies.

They watched as the couple on screen went about their lives in a daze, clearly missing their partner. Luke often wondered if he and Lorelai looked like that during their times apart. He had thought about asking April or Rory a couple of times, but didn't want to seem silly, so he'd kept his mouth shut. Through his pondering, he felt Lorelai shift again and he knew she was gearing up for something big.

"Luke?" she asked quietly, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Mmm?"

"How many kids do you want?"

His breath caught in his chest. That word, that subject, hadn't been spoken between them, about them, in years. Not since the first time they'd been engaged. Not since she'd found out about April.

"Why?"

She looked up at him. "I was just wondering." she answered with a shrug, her hand resting on his chest.

He hesitated. When the idea first entered his mind he often imagined a little Luke and little Lorelai running around their house. But, now, he didn't know. He shrugged. "I don't know. One or two, why?" he couldn't help but think that maybe she had something to tell him.

She bit her lip. "No reason. It's just… we've been married for six months and it's never come up. I was… just wondering."

Luke nodded. "Okay?"

She sat up and gazed at him intently. "Do you still want kids, with me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, if it happens, it happens. But I'm not going to think any less of you, or divorce you, if we don't have any. I love you, and I think past experience shows, that that will never, ever, change."

She nodded and leant against him again. After a couple of minutes, she spoke. "Do you wanna try?" she asked, unknowingly holding her breath.

Luke smiled. "Now?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up again, her palm resting against his racing heart. "Now, later, tomorrow, next week, next month. Whenever."

He looked into her eyes and saw the excitement and nervousness there. His only answer was to lean forward and kiss her.

"I'll take that as a yes." she mumbled against his lips, her hands moving from his chest to his hair.

They sat kissing for a little while, when they slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"All of those sound great." he whispered hoarsely.

Lorelai smiled a got up off the couch, tugging on his hand to make him follow, as she led them up the stairs and into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, sex chapter. Just a warning for those who may not want to read it… for everyone else, enjoy! Lol. _

**_Just a little editing... Changed some details in _"Back For Good"_, so I had to update them here, too. Nothing major._**

_P.S. Thanks for the reviews. My house is crazy at the moment, so I apologise in advance for slack updating. If you wanna know the details, don't hesitate to ask. I have no problem with spilling; I just don't think everyone will wanna know. I'm sure you'd all rather read the story than listen to/read my bitchin' and moanin'! _

_Enjoy, Jess._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxx

For them, sex had never been just for the hell of it. Every time they did 'it' love had been expressed. Even in the very early part of their relationship, before they broke up the first time, it had been about love. If they didn't realise it then, they sure knew it now. They never rushed; they took their time, making sure that they both got what they wanted.

This time was no different.

Lorelai lay on the bed, almost shaking in the anticipation of what was soon to happen. She loved the way Luke looked at her, his eyes dark with desire, love and need. She knew her eyes reflected this, which made her want him even more, simply because he made her feel that way.

He held himself above her and kissed her gently, his hand travelling down her arm to her hand, where he intertwined their fingers briefly, before he moved it and dragged it ever so slowly across the slither of skin exposed between the top of her jeans and the hem of her t-shirt.

He could swear she wore shorter tops for such occasions as this.

She smiled into the kiss as his fingers expertly unbuttoned her jeans. Her hands making short work his flannel shirt. She was pushing it off his shoulders before his hand had finished with her zipper.

Once the flannel was gone she flipped them over and sat up so she could feel his growing erection between her legs as she pushed his undershirt up over his head. Seconds later her U2 shirt followed the undershirt to the floor.

They resumed kissing and Luke's hands found their way to her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over the light, lacy material feeling her nipples stand to attention. Moments later her favourite black bra joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

All that separated them now was two pairs of jeans, a pair of plaid boxers and a pair of black, lacy boysies.

It wasn't long before the remaining items of clothing joined the rest on the floor and the end of the bed.

In the back of her mind, Lorelai doubted she would get pregnant from that night's romp. Technically, she was still on the pill. Her doctor recommended she start taking pre-natal vitamins twice a day for the next two weeks, when her current pill prescription would run out.

It was up to her whether she continued taking the _actual_ pill or not.

And, its not like he'd said anything about _not_ practicing.

With her hands on his chest she pushed Luke back down so she was lying on top of him. Every piece of skin that could touch did. And with every slight movement a jolt of electricity pulsed through them.

Luke rolled them so he was on top again. His right hand danced across her body as he kissed that spot on her neck just below her jaw that always produced a loud moan for her. He heard her breath hitch as his hand slipped between her legs.

"Oh, Luke." she groaned when his fingers slipped inside her.

He lifted his head and recaptured her lips in a searing kiss as his fingers pushed deep inside her, his thumb rolling across her swollen clit.

Her hands danced across his stomach and further south, before capturing his shaft. Her hand dragged up and down it lightly. She heard Luke's low moan and grinned wickedly. He hated how her soft touch – how any touch – was never enough.

He always wanted more.

He could feel her shaking and pulled his hand away, slowly dragging his fingertips up the side of her body and taking her face in his hands.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips as he positioned himself just outside her entrance.

"I love you." she replied between pants, her fingers drawing circles across his lower back and mid-section. She dragged her hands achingly slow up his torso and back down his back as he pushed in.

Her hands moved to his shoulders as he pulled back out slowly, before pushing in again with a moan.

Her hands roamed his back of their own free will. She loved the way his muscles under them as he pushed in and out of her. The way they tensed and relaxed.

He kissed her neck and her eyes slipped closed, a low groan emitting from deep inside her.

He could always tell when she was getting close by the way she tilted her hips up to meet him as he pushed, allowing her body to take him deeper. He felt her insides clench as her climax hit, sending him over with her.

He kissed her deeply as he pulled out and collapsed beside her, pulling her close as he had done so many times before. He ran his fingertips up and down her back, as she drew lazy circles on his chest, and kissed her forehead in a scene similar to that of their first night together many moons before.

She snuggled into him and he breathed in the mix of her fruity scented hair and that of their lovemaking. They lay in silence, just enjoying the soft glow of the moonlight through the open curtains and each other's body warmth when a sudden thought occurred to Luke.

"Is it too early to talk about names?"

Lorelai laughed lightly and her felt it through his body. "It's never too early." she replied, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. She loved the way their different skin tones fit so perfectly. "What were you thinking?" she prompted.

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking Charles for a boy."

Lorelai nodded. "But William has to be the middle name. After your dad," she said softly, tilting her head to look up at him. He shifted slightly to look at her and their eyes met; pure love and adoration clear in the grey-blue of Luke's orbs.

They kissed lightly a few times and Lorelai smiled as the kisses became longer.

"What about a girl?" she finally asked.

"Katherine."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Katherine?"

Luke nodded. "It was my mom's name," he said quietly.

"Oh, and Kate or Katie for short?"

"Yeah. And either Mia or Emily for a middle name."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, for one I think your mom would like it. And Mia meant a lot to the both of us. She was fantastic after my mom died. Helping out with Liz and all that. And she's one of only three people who can still get away with call me 'Lucas'.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "'One of only three'? Who're the other two?"

He nodded. "Maisy. She's never called me anything but 'Lucas'. Drove me crazy as a kid, but it doesn't bother me so much now."

"And the other?"

"Well, surprisingly enough, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. When you say it, I remember the first time we said 'I love you'. You called me 'Lucas' then."

Lorelai bit her lip. "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, Lorelai."

They kissed and were silent for a few minutes.

"I think Charles and Katherine are perfect," she whispered.

Luke smiled and kissed her forehead and soon both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

_You all rock my socks. Cheers for the reviews._

_Enjoy! Jess._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before the whole town found out about Lorelai and Luke's wish to conceive, and nobody was shy with advice.

Babbette and Miss Patty told her several times (and often in front of Luke) to do 'it' as often as possible. Lorelai assured them - several times - that they were, also in front of Luke. She got a lot of enjoyment out of watching him blush and stalk away with a muttered _"Aww, jeez."_

Kirk tried to sell them some product that was _'guaranteed to get you knocked up'_ everyday for two weeks; before Luke got so sick of him that he threatened to kick him out of the diner, never to be served there again. Needless to say, Kirk stopped trying to sell them the product.

Mrs. Kim told them she was praying hard for them and gave Lorelai some 'tofu crap' that was supposed to help women conceive. She also suggested less coffee and more tea. While Lorelai couldn't bring herself to eat the tofu, she did cut her coffee intake from about 1000 cups a day, to ten. Three of which were decaf.

Rory said she didn't want to know anything about the actual baby-making process; she just wanted the end result. Though Lorelai, being Lorelai, dropped unwanted hints at every opportunity.

Finally, just over a month after _that _night, Lorelai felt something was 'off' with her body. She checked the calendar; she was five days late. She looked at the food in her hand; an apple. And, when she was getting dressed, she realised her favourite blue, flippy skirt didn't fit quite as good as it had a couple weeks before.

Narrowing her eyes, her heart racing with excitement and apprehension, she rushed into the bathroom and pulled out 'her' drawer. The drawer with all her _woman things,_ as Luke put it.

3 minutes later, when the pig oinked, she picked up the stick off the bench, shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and hesitantly peered at the stick. "Pink strip." she mumbled. "Does pink still mean what it used to mean?" she wondered and picked up the discarded box off the floor. She quickly re-read the instructions.

"_Pee on stick_; check. _Wait three minutes_; check. _Results._ Ah-ha! The good stuff. Okay… _for best results, take test 2-4 weeks after suspected… impregnation_? Wow, what a way to put it! Okay, so it's a little over a month since we started trying. I think I'm good.

_In case of blue strip, there's a 90 chance of you _not _being pregnant. _Pfft, great.

_In case of pink strip, there is a 95 chance of pregnancy. Consult your doctor at your earliest convenience._ Well, gee, aren't they nice? _Earliest convenience._ Hang on, _pink strip_!?" she paused her muttered ranting and looked at the stick in her left hand. Her whole body froze as her eyes focused on the little window again.

'_Pink means yes'_ were the only words that made it through her mind. "_Pink means yes_?" she managed to mumble. "Oh, my god! _Pink means yes_!" she exclaimed, dropping the box.

She went back into the bedroom and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, then grabbed a pair of boots out of the closet. She dragged them on as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs and out the door, Paul Anka barking madly from his position on the stairs.

XXX

Lorelai running into the diner that morning was strange for several reasons. 1. It was a Wednesday. She normally went to the Inn early on Wednesdays so she would be home in time for her weekly phone-date with Rory. Of course, they still spoke everyday, but Wednesday had a specific time attached to it, in case they missed each other during the other six days of the week.

2. It was before 8. Even on the mornings she would come in, it wasn't _ever_ before 9:30. 9 if she was actually on time, which wasn't very often.

3. Luke could tell she hadn't had any coffee yet. And he knew she took her coffee time seriously, seeing as it didn't come around as often as she liked and was used to.

"Lorelai, what…?"

"Pink means 'yes'." she said breathlessly.

"What?" asked Luke, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Pink means 'yes', Luke. Pink means _yes_." she said, with added emphasis on the second 'yes'.

Understanding started to creep across Luke's face. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Am I sure?_" she scoffed. "Do you honestly think I would come racing in here - on a _Wednesday_ - without being sure?" Luke gave her a look and tilted his head. With a wave of her hand she continued. "Don't answer that. Yes, I read it. Blue means 'no' and pink means 'yes', Luke, _yes_!"

The townies in the diner for their usual morning Luke's fix, watched curiously. They were accustomed to Luke and Lorelai's strange conversations and had learnt to ignore them. But this one was different. This one held an urgency that no one had seen since the night of the ultimatum two years before.

This was clearly a conversation of the most important kind.

Luke put the coffee pot down on an empty table and took a seat. "How long?"

"The box said 2-4 weeks."

Luke nodded. That wasn't really much help. They had done 'it' nearly every night of the past four weeks.

"And you're sure?"

Lorelai nodded and took a seat, scooting it closer. "95." she whispered, taking his hands in her own.

"Pink means 'yes'?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Pink means 'yes'." Luke repeated with a small nod.

Lorelai grinned and leant forward to kiss him. "Yeah. You'll be there _for_ the start and I'll have you there _from_ the start. No twelve-year gap. No nights left wondering. William, or Mia, or both, doesn't matter. You'll see it all and pink means 'yes'."

Luke sighed and a small smile spread across his face. "Pink means 'yes'! Oh, God, I love you." he said, kissing her softly.

She smiled. "I love you, too. But I have to get ready for work. I'll call the doctor later today. You'll come with me?"

"Try and stop me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be seeing you later. Love you."

He returned her smile and kissed her again. "Okay. Love you, too."

She stood up and waved, her hair bouncing as she left the diner. Luke watched her go, completely oblivious to the diner's patrons as he picked up the coffee pot, a grin on his face.

"Pink means 'yes'."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm hungover, and it sucks. But, the reviews rock! Thanks guys!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxx

Sometime during the day Lorelai made the decision not to tell Rory about the possible pregnancy until she was 100 certain of it. Last time she had a pregnancy scare, the first (and only) person she told was Rory, because Rory was still at Yale, miles away from the town gossips. And she knew she couldn't tell Luke until she was 100 certain back then because she didn't want to lose him unnecessarily.

If he was going to disappear, she wanted a reason.

But, this time, because it was a _real _possibility she was actually pregnant, she wanted it to be just her and Luke that knew for a while, even if it was only a few hours. Those few hours would be special and theirs and no one would know the secret.

That is, of course, if there was actually a secret to know.

That Wednesday night when she spoke to Rory, it took all of her will power to not say anything. She had always been terrible with secrets, which is probably why she got along so well with Babbette, Miss Patty and Mrs. Cassini.

She tried to stay away from any areas that were associated with babies, which proved difficult as they sat watching the episode of _Friends_ where Rachel had her baby. And Lorelai knew that if she didn't make at least three dirty comments to Rory about her own baby-making process, Rory would figure something was off.

God, it was so tough being a Gilmore girl sometime.

Finally Luke arrived home and she had an excuse to say good-bye. She really did hate cutting their talking time short, but she was running out of ways to keep Rory from the truth.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Lorelai promised, knowing in the back of her mind that she wouldn't feel like she had something to hide any more.

She would have something to share.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, mom. Say hello to Luke and everyone for me. And tell them that I love them. And that I miss them. And that I'll be back for Christmas."

"Uh-huh. What about mommy?"

"Oh, of course. If you see her, tell her for me, too."

"Mean."

Rory smiled. "I love you and I miss you, mom."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Oh, kid. You got no idea. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Night, mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone and looked up at Luke expectantly. He smiled, placed the take-out bag on the coffee table and bent down to kiss her hello. "How's Rory?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, clearly missing her daughter. "She's good. She'll be back for Christmas and maybe New Years. She says hello, too. And she's gonna try and make it to the 'two-weeks-early' Christmas party at my parent's."

Luke nodded. The thought of an evening at the elder Gilmore's didn't bother him as much as it used to. After Rory left for Iowa and Lorelai reinstated Friday Night Dinners they, especially Emily, seemed to actually warm up to him.

Though he never voiced it to Lorelai, he sometimes thought that her failed marriage to Christopher had woken her parents up to the fact that he and Lorelai were a good fit.

It was one of the very few things Luke could thank Christopher for.

"Does she knew about…" he left the sentence hanging and gestured to Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai shook her head. "I'll tell her tomorrow night, maybe."

"Maybe?"

She nodded. "I just want to be sure first. And if she's gonna make the Christmas party, I kinda like the idea of telling her and my parents at the same time. There have been very few times in my life when I have felt like I can share things with my parents and I think they'd like her there, too."

Luke nodded. "I get that you want to wait and be sure, but she'll want to know tomorrow."

Lorelai nodded slowly.

"You should tell her tomorrow."

Lorelai nodded slowly again and sighed. "I guess."

"But she's your daughter, so it's up to you."

"When are you gonna tell April?"

Luke shrugged. "When I talk to her next."

"Which will be Saturday, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell her tomorrow. Now, what goodies did you bring me?" she asked, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Luke shook his head with a small grin. "Queen of the segue. You have a 'death in a bun' with a side of 'once healthy chili-cheese vegetables'."

Lorelai grinned. "Burger and chili-cheese fries! Luke, will you marry me?"

He laughed lightly and nodded. "In a heart beat."

She kissed him. "I love you, Burger Boy"

He kissed her back and with a smile replied, "I love you, too, Crazy Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxx

Lorelai took the whole of Thursday off. She had told Sookie the day before about 'pink means yes' so that someone at the Inn knew what was going on, and she wasn't sure who had been more excited by the prospect. Lorelai had sworn Sookie to secrecy, only letting her tell Jackson, when they were at home, alone and there was no chance whatsoever of someone (_"Babbette? Miss Patty?"_) overhearing.

Luke opened the diner like normal, and when Lane, Caesar and the new guy, Jaime, were all in, he left saying that Lorelai wasn't feeling too good that morning when he left and he wanted to make sure she was alright. So, just before the 8:30 breakfast rush, he left muttering something about a stomach bug that had been going around.

He wasn't completely lying because Lorelai had been up half the night before with morning sickness.

XXX

"_I never understood why they called it morning sickness when it doesn't come just in the morning; it comes whenever it damn well pleases!"_

_Luke had almost pointed out that, technically, it was morning. Just because she wasn't a friend of that hour it didn't mean it was non-existent. He had opened his mouth and even uttered the first syllable, when she started whimpering and throwing up again._

"_Just… don't worry about it. It'll get better, I'm sure. And you're not alone this time. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm in, I am all in. And I love you."_

_When her violent reaches stopped, she smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. "Thank you. I love you, too."_

XXX

When he arrived home he found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor by the toilet, her head and back against the wall with a damp cloth covering her face.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "At least it's an hour of the morning I recognise this time," she grumbled. "God, I must be pregnant. I've been craving an apple all morning. And I was so sick with Rory. And while I've been sitting here I've been having wicked-bad flashbacks. When I heard you coming up the stairs I thought for _sure_ you were my mother wondering why I wasn't downstairs with all the other _children_."

She took the cloth off her face and looked at him, his eyes soft and full of love and admiration. "Surprise." he whispered, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled. "This is the part of pregnancy I _really_ hate. Though, trust me when I say this, labour's no walk in the park, either."

He nodded and sat beside her properly, slinging an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "Well, all going well, in 9 short months I'll let you have all the coffee you want. I'll even hook up the I.V."

Lorelai smiled. "And beer? Can I have beer?"

Luke nodded again. "And beer."

"And bourbon?"

"And bourbon."

"And cocktails?"

"And cocktails."

"And vodka?"

"And vodka."

"Oh, and tequila!?"

Luke nodded with a grin. "And tequila. Anything alcoholic, or caffinated, you can have."

Lorelai smiled wickedly. "Can I breastfeed in the diner?"

Luke shot her a look. "In a dark, back corner where no-one can see. Too many people from this crazy town have seen your… bits."

Lorelai pouted. "That wasn't my fault."

Luke shrugged. "Dark corner or upstairs in the old apartment. Your choice."

"Dark corner it is." she gave in. For now.

He smiled. "Thought you'd say that."

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "You're gonna be such a great daddy. You already are."

"You'll be a great mommy, again. Now, how about we get you up off this floor? Wouldn't the bed or the couch be more comfortable?" she pointed to the toilet. "I'll bring you a bucket."

She nodded and he helped her up off the floor and downstairs to the couch. She hated how weak she felt after throwing up, but she was glad that this time she wasn't doing it all on her own.

This time she had Luke. Beautiful, prefect, Luke.

Luke, who wouldn't ditch her for a_ Foreigner_ concert, Luke.

Luke, who didn't care what people would think if they found out about him watching _Pretty In Pink_ on a Saturday night, Luke.

Luke, who actually watched _Pretty In Pink_ with her without complaining… too much, Luke.

Luke, who would go to the ends of the earth for her, no questions asked, Luke.

Luke, who was there for her everyday, no matter what, Luke.

"Luke, have I told you lately that I love you?" she sang.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, but I'll never get sick of hearing it. And I love you, too. Did you know you bring out the best in me?"

She grinned at his obscure return reference. "_Blue_, huh? Hello, boy-band!" she laughed for a few seconds and eventually looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Confusion flashed across his face. "For what?"

"For being here; for being you."

He smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead as she lay back on the couch. "You're more than welcome. Get some sleep. I'll go find a bucket, okay?"

She nodded sleepily, her eyes already closed. He took a moment to commit the image to memory, and then went off in search of that bucket.

XXX

When she woke a few hours later, Lorelai found herself draped in a blanket on the couch. She could smell something yummy coming from the kitchen and slowly made her way there.

"Hey." she croaked, leaning against the wall.

"Hey back." he replied looking up from the stove.

She pushed herself off the wall and slid into the closest chair. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Apple pancakes. I figured it'd take care of your craving, but not upset your stomach too much, if at all."

She smiled. "I don't know what I did to score a great guy like you."

Luke shrugged. "Carrying my child possibly has something to do with that."

She nodded lazily.

"And you have such an infectious personality, who couldn't love you?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as he placed her pancakes down in front of her with a quick peck to her lips. "I have no idea what you did, but I'm so glad you did." She smiled and he kissed her again. "Now, eat up. We have to leave in an hour."

She smiled again and gave him a mock salute, to which he smirked, and tucked into her lunch, her eyes following him as he busied himself around the kitchen.

_Aren't they cute? Please review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews... Um, if you've been reading _"Ten Years Time"_ don't worry, there's more coming. I just got stuck with life and haven't had a lot of time for writing. This story is finished and typed and everything. Actually, this is the second-last chapter! Anyway, enjoy._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxx

They drove to the doctor's in - in Hartford - in near silence. The only sound came from the speakers in Luke's truck - U2 of course. It wasn't as if either of them had nothing to say - there was always something for them to talk about - but they were both lost in their own thought about babies and all that that entailed.

Lorelai was remembering the dream she had when Rory was in DC for _that_ summer after Sookie's wedding, before their final year at Chilton. She was wondering if she was carrying Luke's twins, like in the dream. And she wondered if she could get away with (teasingly) naming them after those famous couples, and so many more.

Already her pregnancy was so much different. This time she was married, an adult. This time she had actually wanted to be pregnant, before the fact. She would never say that having Rory was a mistake, because, if she hadn't have had Rory, she wouldn't be where she was now. She wouldn't be married to the most amazing man in the world. She wouldn't have Rory, at least not the Rory she had now.

Lorelai, in all probability, would be married to Christopher, living a life that their parents had meticulously planned from their very first kiss… or even meeting when she was six and more interested in watching cartoons on TV than the weird, shy boy that had just wandered in.

She probably wouldn't have ever met Luke either. Forget being married to him, she wouldn't even have his friendship.

And thinking about life without Luke was like… thinking about life without coffee. She was addicted to them both, and couldn't live without them.

Luke was wondering if he was cut out to be a dad right from the beginning. Sure, after two years with him, Jess had eventually turned out okay.

And he was yet to do anything to screw up his relationship with April. He screwed up other relationships, there.

And he and Rory had always been pretty close. She had echoed her mother's previously written words at the wedding, telling him she was ecstatic they had finally gotten married because now he really was the father-figure she had always thought him to be.

Granted, he had met all three when the majority of the growing was done, but he _had_ been there.

He just hoped that it didn't take him over ten years to click with his kid. He wanted the same insta-bond that Lorelai shared with Rory. He wanted the same relationship with his kid that he and his father had. A mutual respect that never wavered, no matter how pissed off with each other they might have been. He wanted his kid to know that he or she could come to him with any problem and be just as good at sorting it out as Lorelai. If not better, in some cases.

But, mostly, they just wanted their kid to be happy and healthy.

Luke pulled into a parking space right in front of the surgery and turned off the engine. They sat looking at the front doors in complete silence.

"I've never done this before." Luke admitted quietly.

Lorelai turned her head and shot him a look. "What do you mean? Surely you would have been to a doctor at least once in your life."

Luke frowned. "I've been to the doctor's, sports injuries and stuff. But I've never been for this specific reason."

She smiled. "That's okay. There's nothing to worry about, hon. All they do is an ultrasound and blood test. Well, that's if I'm far enough along for an ultrasound. With Rory I was nearly three months pregnant before I even realised."

Luke nodded and climbed out of the truck. He quickly moved around the front and pulled her door open - like he always did. Christopher had only done it when they were in Paris and he was trying to convince her to marry him. She stepped down and took his hand, linking their fingers. She lent up and kissed him softly, before turning to walk in the door. She had barely taken a step when she felt a light tug on her hand. She turned back around, a questioning expression on her face.

Luke looked in her eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Lorelai shook her head. "You're my husband. I'm not sharing this; I'm demanding you be here."

Luke smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Lorelai with a light kiss to his lips.

XXX

They had only been sitting in the waiting room for 5 minutes when Lorelai started to get bored. She picked up and discarded magazine after magazine, tossing them on the coffee table with a restless huff.

"Will you just sit still?" muttered Luke after the 10th magazine hit the table.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff. She crossed her legs, uncrossed them, and then crossed them again in the opposite way. She looked around the boring room and drummed her fingers on her knee. "Luke, I'm bored." she whined in a whisper.

"Read a magazine."

She shook her head. "I've read them. I read them when they were new and delivered to our house."

"Play games on your cell like you do at the diner to annoy me."

She rolled her eyes again and stared at him. "That's the only reason I play them. And I can't concentrate. This place is too… clean. And it smells funny."

Luke gave her a long, annoyed look before going back to his sports magazine.

"What are you reading?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"A story about Ben Graham."

"Who's he."

"Punter for the Jets. Australian."

"Huh?"

Luke sighed. "He plays football, for the New York Jets. He's their punter, which basically means he gets paid thousands of dollars for maybe 10 seconds game time. He was born and grew up in Australia."

Lorelai nodded and looked at the picture on the page - a man who she assumed was Graham with a couple of blonde haired girls.

"Cute kids." she muttered.

Luke nodded. "Mmm."

"Blonde hair, big blue eyes. I always wanted blonde hair, maybe I should dye it?" she thought out loud, fingering the end of her hair.

Luke shook his head. "Don't, you'll look stupid. Besides, I like your hair. It makes your eyes seem brighter."

Lorelai grinned. "Ooh-kay, Carson." she murmured with a smirk.

Luke opened his mouth to retaliate, when a clear voice called out "Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?"

They looked at each other, then at Lorelai's doctor. Slowly they stood, Luke tossing the magazine back on the table.

The doctor smiled. "Follow me, please." and headed off down the short hall.

_Oh, one more chapter for this story! Lol. Don't worry, there's another story coming after this._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter of the second tale in the _**"We'e All Good"**_ series... Don't worry, the next tale will be up in a few days! Sooner if I get lotsa reviews. Oh, and thanks to those who have reviewed!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxx

They entered the room and the doctor ushered them into seats before shutting the door and taking a seat across from the, "So, Lorelai, how can I help you today?"

Lorelai glanced at Luke and smiled softly. "I'm pregnant. I think."

The doctor nodded. "Well, congratulations. Your first child?"

Lorelai bobbed her head from side to side. "Well, yes, with Luke. I have a 23- nearly 24- year-old daughter from a previous… relationship.

The doctor nodded and brought Lorelai's history up on the computer. "Uh, I see you were… sixteen when you had Lorelai?"

She smiled. "Rory, yeah. So I just wanted to be sure. I was nearly three months pregnant last time and I'm not sure if everything will be the same."

"Fair enough. Well, there have been many changes since the 80's." Lorelai pulled a knowing face and nodded. "We can now pinpoint the exact date of conception. And I won't lie to you about the heightened risks associated with a pregnancy in your late 30's. While it isn't anything too serious, you should be awake that the possibility of twins is higher."

Lorelai nodded. Twins. That dream she had might come true after all?

"There are a couple of simple tests we can do. Firstly, and I don't doubt you have already done this, but there is the simple store-bought tests. They aren't 100 accurate, but they're close."

"I took one. It said I was pregnant. Well, actually, the strip went pink and the box said that pink meant 'yes'. And the strip went pink last time, so I kind of have a history with it and trust it. But we just want to be sure before we start telling people."

The doctor nodded. "That's completely understandable. Well, I can do an ultrasound and have the results immediately. Or, I can do a blood test and have the results sometimes tomorrow."

"Can we do both?"

"Most certainly. I just have to get the ultrasound machine. If you want to climb onto the bed over there and get comfortable, I'll be right back." he nodded once to them, then left the room.

Luke let out a long sigh. He watched Lorelai walk to the other side of the room and climb onto the bed before pushing himself up and following her. He lent his hip against the edge of the bed rested an arm around her back.

The doctor came back in pushing a trolley with the ultrasound machine on it. He plugged it all in and pulled on some gloves. "First I'll take some blood so we can get that all underway and you might get the results before tomorrow." he grabbed the needle and a strap as Lorelai rolled her sleeve up. She smirked at the queasy look on Luke's face.

"Not a needle fan?" the doctor asked good-naturedly.

Luke shook his head, mouth firmly clamed shut.

"That's okay. This will all be over in a couple of seconds." The doctor explained as he put the strap around Lorelai's upper arm so that the vein would be easier to find. He tapped her arm and held the needle ready. "Feel free to look away," he said as he pushed the needle in.

Lorelai giggled at the disgusted look on Luke's face. "And you've got tattoos." she murmured.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's different."

Lorelai shrugged a shoulder and smirked.

"All done." The doctor announced, pulling the needle out and capping the vile of Lorelai's blood. "Now, just lye back and lift your shirt to expose your stomach. I'll take this down and when I get back we'll do the ultrasound." He flipped a couple of switches then left the room again.

Lorelai lay back on the bed and lifted her t-shirt so her stomach was visible. She rested one arm across it and folded the other one so she was leaning her head on it. "This is so exciting," she whispered.

Luke nodded. "And nerve wracking. Are we ready for a kid?"

Lorelai smiled. "You'll be fine. I've seen you with Rory, and Jess. And they aren't even yours! And you are fantastic with April."

Luke shrugged. "They're older. I've never done the whole baby thing."

"What about Doula? Pretty sure she's only about a year old."

He shrugged. "Not mine."

"Zach and Lane's boys?"

"Still not mine." he smirked.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's easier when they're yours. Trust me," she whispered, moving her hand from her stomach and taking his as the doctor walked back in.

"All ready?"

Lorelai held Luke's gaze for a beat, before turning her head and looking at the doctor. "Yeah, all ready."

"Righto. This might be a little cold at first, but it'll warm up quickly." he said, squeezing some gel onto the sensor. Lorelai nodded as he put the sensor on her lower abdomen. They heard the squishy sound of Lorelai's blood, and the steady beat of her heart as the doctor moved the sensor around.

Then a faster beat came across. "Ah-ha! Congratulations, mom and dad." He said, pointing to the tiny, racing heart beat on the screen. "You're five weeks pregnant. Only 35 to go."

Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "That's our baby," she whispered.

Luke nodded, tears shining in his eyes. "Yeah." he croaked, trying to hide the wobble in his voice.

The doctor smiled at the scene and looked back at the screen, moving the sensor around to make sure everything was as it should be. "Oh, hold the phone. There's another heartbeat here. Looks like… yep. Meet baby number two."

Luke and Lorelai looked at the screen in shock. Sid and Nancy, Leopold and Loeb. Who ever these two were, there were two of them.

"Congratulations, mom and dad. You're having twins."

Lorelai smiled. She loved it when her dreams came true.

_THE END_

_Oh, yes, I AM evil. I know it! Don't stress, the next story is on its way. Just gimme a couple days to make sure its all good, then _Comings And Goings_ will arrive! _

_Can I also say that I have never been pregnant and I don't remember much from when my mum was pregnant with my siblings, so I'm not sure if they can actually do the ultrasound and all that at about a month... And, I'm too lazy to look it up... lol. Sorry about that._

_Cheers for the reviews, guys. Couldn't do it without them. They keep me going. Hope you enjoyed this little fic._

_Jess._


End file.
